


His Anchor

by harrystyless



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Emotional Stiles, F/M, Open Relationship, Panic Attack, Teen Wolf, and idek, bc it works for their friends, well they try
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrystyless/pseuds/harrystyless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Stiles suggests an open relationship but isn't so sure about it when Lydia goes off on her first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Anchor

Lydia sighed as she heard Stiles' proposition. She couldn't believe that Stiles would ask something like that, especially not after having a good and healthy relationship for the last three years.  
  
"Why don't you just break it off with me?" She asked, and it was clear as day that it was difficult to even say these words out loud.  
  
"Because I love you, and you know that." Stiles answered, taking a couple of steps closer to her, and taking Lydia's hands in his own once he was close enough.  
  
"You wouldn't want an open relationship if you loved me, Stiles. This is just an easy excuse to have me on a leash while you're off to kiss someone else." Lydia stated as she pulled her hands back.  
  
"No, it's not like that at all, Lyd.. It's just.. We're both twenty now and I don't wanna lose you, but at the same time I wanna experience new things—"  
  
"And I'm not good enough for the new experiences—"  
  
"It's not like that, Lydia! I love you more than anything, don't fucking act like I ever treated or showed you I didn't!" Stiles exploded, and that made Lydia shut up. Now she just stood there, looking at Stiles with her lips in a tight line.  
  
Stiles saw the sad look in her eyes, and he knew that he was the one who caused this, so he– once again– took one of her hands in his, as he pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around Lydia's waist.  
  
"I'm sorry." Lydia whispered after a couple of  seconds, laying her head against Stiles' shoulder.  
  
"Don't be sorry, baby, I'm the one who caused this. I asked you if we could have an open relationship while I actually already have all that I want." Stiles murmured in her ear, pressing a couple of kisses on her temple while doing so.  
  
"You really want to try this? Both of us dating others, but still being together?"  
  
"Only if you want to try as well. I'm just curious about it.. Scott's currently seeing some girl named Kira while he's with Allison, it made me curious." Stiles explained while Lydia's eyes were wide open in shock.  
  
"Allison never told me they were in an open relationship." Lydia mumbled to herself as she frowned a bit.  
  
"Are you okay with this?" He asked her.  
  
"It's Allison's own decision—"  
  
"That's not what I meant." Stiles chuckled, leaning back a bit so he could look at her.  
  
"If you really want to try, I'm willing to try for you.. Just promise me you won't kiss them on a first date and that we'll only do this once or twice a month for the time being?" Lydia asked the brown eyed boy with a quite serious expression.  
  
"Once a month." Stiles promised, pressing a small kiss against her lips as he smiled at her, and Lydia knew she could never deny him anything.  
  
\+ + + + +  
  
Two weeks after Stiles and Lydia's conversation, Stiles had a date. Lydia was by his side the whole day until it was time for him to get ready. Even then she wouldn't leave him alone.  
  
"Don't do this to yourself, Lyd." Stiles said as he pulled off his shirt, and looked over at the strawberry blonde.  
  
"Do what?" Lydia asked him, thinking that it would be the best to play dumb right now, but the cold stare Stiles gave her when she did that told her that it wasn't one of her best idea's.  
  
"We're not back at that stage." Stiles stated, as he pulled another shirt over his head.  
  
"What do you expect me to do? I'm just watching you as you get ready to go on a date with another girl, of course it feels weird.. A bad weird." Lydia told him honestly, and Stiles' eyes softened at that.  
  
"Come here," He started as Lydia made her way over, "Don't worry, alright? I don't want you to crawl back into your shell.. We've been together for four years, yeah? I know every little thing about you and I'm not gonna tell you that I won't use that in my advantage, because I will." Stiles took a deep breath and laid his hand on her cheek. "This is just for some experience, you're the one I love, and I keep telling you that until you know it without my words."  
  
"You tell me at least twenty times a day." Lydia chuckled, leaning into his touch.  
  
"I'm in love with you, and I want to be on my best in every way possible, so I just get some extra experience with dates and how to treat a lovely lady like you. Just think of it like that," Stiles advised, stroking her cheek with his thumb, "I'll be back before you know it."  
  
"You're getting sappy, hm?" Lydia grinned.  
  
"Can't help it." He answered with a dopey smile as he took her in his embrace. "I guess I'd have the same reaction if you went on a date with another boy."  
  
" _If_ I go on a date with another boy," Lydia replied immediately.  
  
"Scott was the one who suggested to have an open relationship to Allison and everything was okay until she went on her first date. You had a night out with your mom that night, and I went over to his. The second she left, he shifted and ruined the guest room," Stiles had a small smile on his face, "I'm curious to my own reaction, I don't even know where I'm going with this." A low chuckle escaped his mouth as he shook his head.  
  
"Can I do your hair?" Lydia asked, and it was clear that she wanted to change the conversation. Stiles took a step backwards as he gave her a nod. The only thing they could do was to make the best of it, and that was exactly what Lydia was trying.  
  
\+ + + + +  
  
Stiles locked the doors of his jeep as he made his way over to the restaurant where he'd meet Malia– The girl he's been talking with on some dating website where both he and Lydia made an account to meet people. He told Malia that, when she got here, she'd have to ask for Stilinski and that they'd meet each other at the table, so they wouldn't walk off with the wrong person.  
  
It wasn't long before Stiles sat down at the reserved table and waited for his date. He was curious about how Malia was act, but at the same time Lydia consumed his thoughts– She always did.  
  
"Stiles?" A feminine voice asked after a couple of minutes, and Stiles looked up from the table he was staring at to see a good looking girl in a chic dress. She wore some make-up and had a smile on her face.  
  
"Malia? Hey." Stiles smiled at her as he got up. They gave each other a small hug. Soon after that Stiles made his way around the table to pull out her chair, and shove it back once she sat down. Within seconds he was back in his own chair again, and smiled at the girl on the other side of the small table.  
  
"I'm glad I walked to the right table. The man who was supposed to lead me here just pointed to some direction." Malia chuckled.  
  
"I'd come to your rescue if you'd just scream my name.. Like Superman." Stiles grinned. He leaned back a bit as a waiter walked over to their tables to ask what they would drink and to give them both a card with the menu on it.  
  
"I'll try that next time." Malia smiled, and Stiles suddenly got a bit more nervous. Would there even be a next time?  
  
While Stiles continued his conversations with Malia, Lydia went over to Allison's. She figured that that would be the best thing to do, since she'd drive herself crazy if she stayed at home. She also knew that this was how it's gonna be- Whenever Stiles or Lydia went on a date, the other would be with Scott or Allison.  
  
"I'm just scared, you know?" Lydia mumbled after a while when Allison clicked on another video on YouTube. They've been watching videos for the past hour and that's the time Lydia needed to break.  
  
"Of what?" Allison asked as she paused the video and turned to Lydia instead.  
  
"Of him starting to realize he could have any girl, especially with his personality.. What if he doesn't want to be with me anymore because he wants another girl? One who isn't a banshee or anything of sorts?" Lydia started to ramble, and Allison just gave her the time to vent– Only when she started to hyperventilate she came in and forced Lydia to stop talking and thinking.  
  
"Lydia, take a breath.. Try to take a breath. In through your nose, out through your mouth.. Or the other way around, whichever way works for you, yeah?" Allison instructed, keeping her full attention on Lydia to make sure she did exactly what she said.  
  
It took Lydia five minutes to get back to her normal breathing and before she had the chance to ramble some more, Allison shushed her.  
  
"The situation is scary, I know that, but you have nothing to worry about.. Look at Scott and me? We're perfectly fine. He wouldn't do anything to hurt you, Lydia.. We both know that." Allison said softly, as tears welled up in Lydia's eyes.  
  
"I trust him, I do.. But now I keep acting like a mad woman and he probably thinks that I don't even trust him, God, what am I doing?"   Lydia murmured as she forced the tears away. The only thing she could think about right now was how Stiles must've felt when she wouldn't let go of him at all today.  
  
"He understood and he'll understand whenever you do that, because it isn't easy, especially not when you haven't been on a date yourself and when it's the first time." Allison spoke from experience.  
  
"Alright.. I think I just need some time." Lydia mumbled, folding her hands together.  
  
"Maybe you do."  
  
That night Lydia came home to see Stiles sleeping on the couch, and it made her smile that he was back already. Of course she wanted him to have a good time, but it felt nice to know that he didn't drag the date out and that he came back home on time.  
  
Lydia walked to the couch where he was sleeping, and kneeled down beside him. She stroked through his hair a couple of times, smiling at his relaxed face.  
  
As soon as he started to move she pulled her hand back, but still kept her gaze on him as he opened one of his eyes. "Keep doing that, it's nice." Stiles mumbled in a sleepy voice as he grabbed Lydia's hand and pulled her on the couch with him.  
  
Lydia didn't mind and just snuggled up closer to him with a smile on her face as she sat up a bit so she could continue stroking through Stiles' hair. "Did you have a good time?"  
  
"Yeah. It was good, but it would be better if I was with you." Stiles said softly as he pulled Lydia closer to him, which caused her to stop stroking because she was unable to reach his hair properly, so she just clung onto Stiles.  
  
"I love you, and I trust you.. I know I don't act like it sometimes, but I do." Lydia said quietly.  
  
"I know, baby, I know." He answered, before his eyes closed and he fell asleep.  
  
\+ + + + +  
  
Some weeks later the couple faced a whole other problem. Stiles has been on two other dates, and always comes back home on time. Nights like these are spend cuddling, not because they made an agreement to do that, but just because it felt like it was the right thing to do.  
  
This time, it was Lydia who had a date and Stiles got more anxious by second. He didn't know how to act, react or be happy for Lydia that she went on a date. He wanted to call the whole open-relationship off, but he knew he couldn't do that, not when he's been on three dates himself.  
  
"I have to go, sweets." Lydia said when she pulled on her shoes, and turned to Stiles. Lydia thought about how she felt for the first time and felt sorry for her boyfriend, but at the same time she knew she was okay when the night went on, so she knew it would be alright.  
  
"Already?" Stiles asked her, as he walked over to her and pressed a soft kiss against her lips. "Have fun, but not too much fun.. Think about me, maybe even text me, yeah?" He rambled a bit, but Lydia thought it was adorable– she was still hopelessly in love with him, she couldn't even think of these things in another way than adorable.  
  
"I will." She smiled, and took her bag in her hands.  
  
"And don't worry about waking me up when you get home, just wake me up.. Wake me up with cuddles, kisses, snuggles, anything and everything—"  
  
"Don't worry, I will." Lydia promised, and pressed one last kiss against his jaw. "See you later." She smiled one last time before she opened the door, and left.  
  
Soon enough Stiles was staring at a door which was slowly closing, and every thought he pushed away when Lydia was here came back. His breathing picked up, and he knew he needed Scott here as soon as possible to keep his mind off the things that could happen.  
  
"Stiles? Shit man, are you okay?" Scott asked when he walked into the house. Stiles had given him a spare set of keys as soon as Lydia and him got the apartment they currently lived in.  
  
Stiles looked up from hearing the familiar voice and gave his best friend a small nod as he slowly but surely got his breathing back to normal.  
  
"What happened?" Scott asked as they made their way to the living room. Stiles didn't even bother to ask Scott if he wanted something to drink– He could get it himself if he felt like having something, Scott knew he could.  
  
"Lydia left for the date and I feel like shit." Stiles decided to just tell Scott the truth about this, since the truth would come out sooner or later.  
  
"That's probably how she felt when you left for the first time." Scott answered without thinking twice, and looked at Stiles. "You can't keep her in a cage, man, you suggested this."  
  
"I know I did, but you know why." Stiles mumbled.  
  
"Yeah, and I still don't understand why you would risk everything." Scott sat down on the couch and placed his feet on the table as Stiles sat down and placed his elbows on his knees and folded his hands together. Lydia was his anchor, she held him together, and now that he felt like he could lose her because of his own insecurities, he started to feel more anxious every second.  
  
"I want her to be happy, Scott.." And the more Stiles talked about it, the more he started to freak out. Thoughts about losing Lydia ran through his mind, and his breathing started to pick up again. Scott has known Stiles for ages and wasn't all that oblivious to what was happening– this was different from what happened when he walked into the house.  
  
"Stiles, I need you to keep breathing, can you do that for me, mate?" Scott asked slowly, trying to keep as calm as possible since it wouldn't do Stiles any good if he'd go crazy.  
  
"Lydia, call Lydia, please." Stiles brought out with much difficulty, and tried to keep breathing like Scott told him to.  
  
"On it." Scott grabbed his phone and in seconds he clicked on Lydia's contact and had his phone pressed against his ear. Lydia picked up after the second ring, but didn't get the chance to talk since Scott beat her to it. "Come home, Stiles has a panic attack and he's asking for you.. Don't think he'll calm down without you." Scott explained quickly, and hanged up again, knowing Lydia wouldn't even have to think about this.  
  
Little did Stiles know that Lydia lied to him and sat in Allison's car two blocks away.  
  
"He's having a panic attack, gas, gas, gas!" was Lydia's first reaction when Scott ended the phone call, and in seconds the car was moving.  
  
"A panic attack? How?" Allison asked while keeping her eyes on the road.  
  
"No idea, just hurry." Lydia pleaded and it wasn't long before Allison parked the car. She didn't even get the chance to turn the car off before Lydia jumped out of it, keys already in her hand. She ran to the front door, opened it, and rushed inside where she saw how badly Stiles was gasping for air.  
  
She ran to his side, laying both of her hands across his cheeks. "Stiles, I'm here, breath for me, yeah?" She asked him, concern in her voice.  
  
"Can't," He gasped, and suddenly Lydia remembered the only other time that Stiles got an panic attack in front of her, the one time he got it when they were still in high school.  
  
Lydia thought it over for a moment but placed her lips on his to get him to stop breathing for a moment so he could take a deep breath once she pulled back, which was a good twelve seconds later.  
  
Stiles gasped for air, but this time in a good way. He started to breath normally again, and stared to the wall for a moment before he pulled Lydia close to him, clinging onto her as if he couldn't believe that she was right there with him.  
  
"We have a lot to talk about once Scott and Allison are gone." Lydia murmured softly when Stiles breathing started to become normal again, to which Stiles responded with a nod.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll leave you two alone, see you later." Allison said, and held her hand in front of Scott's mouth as she pushed him out of the door so he couldn't keep them back.  
  
"What caused the panic attack, Stiles?" Lydia asked him worriedly as she looked at him. She didn't pull back to do that, but that was because she didn't know how he'd react after what just happened.  
  
"You leaving." He mumbled lowly, avoiding eye contact with Lydia. He felt ashamed, purely and utterly ashamed.  
  
"Explain." Lydia said, and just pulled back this time. Stiles reached out for her again, but she shook her head.  
  
"I'm just me.. I'm not some supernatural creature like all of you, I can't even protect you.. You've only been with Jackson before and he was a jerk.. You don't know better than me, and I thought you'd be happier with someone else. I don't wanna hold you back, Lyd," Stiles started as he tried to keep himself together, "I thought that maybe if you knew how happy you could be with someone who could really protect you, that you'd choose for your happiness—"  
  
"Stop thinking, please Stiles..  Please." Lydia pleaded, looking the boy in the eye. "I want to be with you in every single way. You're able to be my best friend while being my boyfriend at the same time. You're able to protect me when you have to, I know you are. I'd be absolutely miserable without you."  
  
"See how this turned out, hm?" Stiles commented with a bit of a dull look on his face.  
  
"You did all this because of that?" There was a surprised look on Lydia's face when she asked that, and when Stiles didn't answer it was enough for Lydia to know she was right. "I wasn't even on a date." She admitted after  a couple of seconds, and that made Stiles look up.  
  
"Where were you?" He curiously asked.  
  
"Two blocks away with Allison.. You kept bugging me about it but I honestly don't want anybody else."  
  
"Let's just delete the accounts." Stiles suggested with a smile on his face.  
  
"That we're deleting those is for sure," Lydia chuckled, "Loads of cuddles after that?"  
  
"More than loads." 


End file.
